(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of flying disk golf and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, the use of a flying disk target assembly used as a target in flying disk golf. The new flying disk target assembly provides for effectively engaging and stopping the flight of a flying disk and allowing the disk to be dropped by gravity into an open top disk basket mounted on an upright pole.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of flying disk targets and flying disk entrapment devices used in the game of flying disk golf. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,494,455, 5,868,395, 4,792,143, 4,461,484 and 4,039,189 to Headrick, the use of a pole mounted flying disk entrapment device is disclosed using a plurality of vertically mounted chains. The chains are used for engaging and entrapping a flying disk. The mounted chains suspended above an open top basket mounted on a pole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,635 to Chittenden, a disc golf target is described using chains supported from curved support members. The curved support members are disposed above a disk-receiving basket mounted on an upright stand. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,551 to Dunipace, another disc golf target is disclosed having a chain rack. The chain rack is used to suspend a plurality of outer and inner chains. The chains are disposed above a pole mounted basket. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,255 to Jolsen, a disc catching apparatus is illustrated having flexible chains, an open top basket and a top housing having one or more lamps. The lamps are used to light up the disc catching apparatus.
None of the above-mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject flying disk target assembly as described herein.